Each piece of air baggage, such as trunks, suitcases, and boxes, is managed by attaching a tag having thereon information including the name or mark of the airline, the final destination, the transit point, the baggage tag number, the flight number, etc.
Various baggage service systems are known as proposed in JP-A-50-50896 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"), JP-A-U-60-19073 (the term "JP-A-U" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese utility model application"), JP-A-U-63-192075, JP-A-U-62-53481, JP-A-U-62-123681, and JP-A-U-1-231083.
With the recent rapid increase in the number of air travelers, accuracy and speediness in baggage service have been demanded, and to cope with this demand, baggage management using a read-out recording system, such as heat-sensitive recording, heat transfer recording, laser printing, etc., has been established.
Baggage tags made of waterproof synthetic paper or coated paper have been proposed as disclosed in JP-B-U-2-45893 (the term "JP-B-U" as used herein means an "examined published Japanese utility model application") and have already been put to practical use.
Baggage tags made of synthetic paper comprising a stretched polyolefin film containing an inorganic fine powder and thereby having fine voids are excellent in terms of waterproofness owing to the polyolefin and are excellent in terms of printability owing to the presence of the fine voids. Such baggage tags also have better strength than those made of coated paper.
However, it often happens that workers pull the baggage by its tag in baggage handling. If a long and narrow tag made of such a stretched synthetic resin film with fine voids is so handled, even an initial small scratch easily propagates to a tear, and the whole tag will be torn apart from the baggage. The problem is more serious in the case of tags made of coated paper, which is weaker than synthetic paper and tears readily.
It has thus been demanded to develop baggage tags which are excellent not only in terms of facility of baggage management but also in terms of tear strength, especially in the transverse direction.